


happy ending（番外）

by shuixieqian



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixieqian/pseuds/shuixieqian
Summary: tv大和和游戏大和互穿了
Relationships: 主和, 响和
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 你被绑架了就眨眨眼睛。

你永远不知道世界下一秒会发生什么。

峰津院大和醒来。  
但他以为自己还在做梦。  
陌生的环境，陌生的酒店，虽然挺豪华的，酒店的文字并不是日文，大和打开手机，果然显示他已经在国外了。  
……  
果然是在做梦吧，因为这么想着，他到没有很吃惊。  
今天应该是审判之日的第三天……都什么时候了，他居然在做梦，还是梦见出国……他应该怎么从梦中醒来？  
大和还有点迷糊，一个号码打电话进来了，是久世响希的号码，他顺手就接了。  
大和接电话的时候，还在想着果然是梦，久世响希怎么可能给他打电话，然后就毫无防备地被炮轰了。  
“早呀大和~现在起床了吗？”  
过于亲昵的语气引起不适，大和不禁再次想到，果然是梦。  
因为不知道说什么，大和这边没有回应，那边又继续说:“怎么不说话？是还没睡醒吗？那今天换我给大和一个早安吻吧！”  
说着那边是一个响亮的“啵”声。  
大和顿时就控制不住情绪了，表情扭曲了一下，还好这里没别人看见，就是声音也有点绷不住:“久世响希？”  
“……”  
那边沉默了一会，打来了视频通讯。  
大和也接了。  
那边的确是久世响希，看起来跟他昨天认识的久世响希几乎没有变化，这个响希严肃了一会，松了一口气笑着说:“太好了，我还以为大和被绑架了呢。”  
但是谁能绑架峰津院大和？Septentrion吗？潜台词是，对方觉得不对劲的是他。  
“那么到底发生了什么事呢？”  
对方沉稳地问，看起来可靠极了，跟刚刚仿佛被什么恶作剧的小恶魔附身的情况相比简直判若两人。  
我也想知道发生了什么事，大和心想，看到手机的时间显示现在是……记录中审判之日结束后的半年。  
他总不会是失忆了吧？  
“……我可能来到了半年后？毕竟我记忆中昨天刚打完巨门星。”  
大和顺着这个响希的话，语气古怪地说，谁叫跟失忆相比， 他觉得穿越也很扯淡。  
“……”那边的响希定定地看了他一会，微笑着说，“那么是你自己马上定飞机回国内呢？还是我现在立刻帮你定飞机回国内呢？”  
“这是命令？”  
这有什么区别吗？大和心想着，对这个十分强硬的响希感到新奇，不禁挑起眉毛反问道。  
响希也不在意，笑容逐渐变坏:“这是最直接的建议。或者……让忧郁者直接接你回来……”  
“我不要。”  
大和飞快的拒绝了，然后那边的响希笑得很开心。  
“好啦好啦，快定飞机回来吧，我们也好研究一下这是怎么回事呀，你总不会还觉得自己是在做梦吧？”  
他还真是。  
不过不管是不是在做梦，他现在立刻回国了解情况确实是最好的选择。  
只是……  
“……那我出国是为了什么？”  
大和迷惑地问。  
“噗……是为了旅游。”  
无论是这个令人错愕的理由，还是响希灿烂的笑容，都同样令人难以置信，然后大和听到那边传来别人的声音催促响希的声音，“久世君你还不去上课吗”，“抱歉抱歉，我有急事，等下会去跟班主任请假的”，大和心里有种奇怪的感觉。  
对了，现在是……日常。

大和刚下飞机就遇上了来接机的这个世界的久世响希，对方要活泼主动得多，远远向他招手，上前拉住他的手就往一边走。然后以都是自己人，那我们直接开始吧为开场，跟他就两个世界的事件进行一番交流。  
“今天是禄存星吗……”响希很敷衍地回忆了一番，然后一拍掌说，“没事的，前面的北斗七星对大和来说都是小菜一碟。”  
大和是个很自信的人，但是这么被响希这么方面肯定，他还是感觉很微妙，要说的话，这个世界的久世响希跟峰津院大和，关系是不是太好了？  
察觉到大和微妙的脸色，响希对他笑了笑:“我跟他的性格是不是不太一样？这就是平行世界了，你跟我的大和性格也不太一样哦。”  
……你的？大和虽然对响希的语法感到困惑，但更多是觉得，岂止不太一样，简直是两个人吧。如果他能对感情的事再多敏感一点，就能提前发现这是一个怎样的宣言了。  
“我们这边，发生了很多很多事情，”响希看着休息室的窗外人来人往，眼神有一瞬间变得悠远，“虽然很想都跟你说一说，不过，提前知道得太多未必是好事。总之，我们这边之前因为一些原因，已经有了时空的传送技术，我们先回总局吧。”  
大和意识到哪里有问题了，这哪里是感情好，这个响希的语气，俨然是J p's的主人翁了。  
“对了，我想大家也很关心大和，所以也打电话通知了他们，等一下可能会有很多人过来，大和你不会怯场吧？”  
“你在开玩笑？”  
大和看了他一眼，淡淡地说。他敏锐地察觉到事情不是对方说的那样，但是他怎么也想不到，响希只是想看他热闹。

“平行世界半年前的大和局长？”史的视线在大和和响希之间转了个来回，掩着嘴贼笑道，“局长不愧是局长，出国旅游都能遇到这种事情。啊啦啊啦，这样局长又比响希小了半岁呢~”  
又来了，这种迷惑的感觉。大和不认为自己的下属还会有年龄资质的偏见，更何况菅野史自己也是被偏见的那一边。  
“……这是什么意思？”  
“这个嘛，还是让响希来跟大和局长解释吧。”  
史乐呵呵地回到了岗位。  
不懂就问，大和疑惑地望着响希，而响希此刻心想的是，好久没看到这个表情的大和了，好软好可爱！同时他表面上还一本正经地说:“嗯……这个嘛，要解释起来，大概就是类似性癖的东西吧。”  
“……性癖？”  
响希知道按照时间来算大和跟他的关系还不算太好，然而出乎意料，这个大和没有羞恼也没有接梗，而是继续迷惑地望着他，响希感觉有点不妙了。  
“难道说，大和不理解什么是性癖吗？”  
“所以这是什么意思？”  
大和奇怪地望着他，响希感觉良心被戳了一箭。  
糟糕，那边的教育好纯洁？！这下他真的会教坏未成年啊？！这也太美妙了吧？响希忍不住捂住脸，掩盖他狂喜乱舞得扭曲的心情。  
“咳，是大和还不需要知道的R18知识。”  
这么明显被当做孩子对待了，大和怎么可能感觉不出来啊，他顿时露出不悦的神色，响希也是看大和脸色的人精，他立刻安抚道:“其实就是生理知识的偏支啦，是喜欢类型的一种。”  
不过大和并不是很买账:“那么，这跟我年纪比你小有什么关系？”  
响希一时语噎，然后笑了，果然大和还是大和啊，这可真是甜蜜的烦恼呢。  
“你不是猜到了吗？因为我喜欢大和呀。”  
“我听说平行世界的哥哥大人来了，没想到一来就赶上响希爱的告白，虽然我没有意见，不过这算不算哥哥大人自己ntr了自己……呢？早知道应该开着录音过来呢。”  
从门口传来一个初听义气凛然，最后又流露出幸灾乐祸的女声，那是峰津院大和本不应该存在的、接替了他的位置的妹妹，虽然她的存在响希只是简单跟他说了一下，她是类似于忧郁者的存在，在这个世界进行了三次审判之后，自愿接手J p's局长的职位，让这个世界的峰津院大和休假。  
作为让这个世界的峰津院大和承认的接替人，大和相信她的能力是受到了承认，而对于有能力的人，大和总是更多宽容。  
他好奇地看向那名少女，果然一看就跟他很有双胞胎的感觉。虽然大和从来不觉得孤独，没想过要个弟弟妹妹什么的，但是也不抗拒，只不过他是从小跟忧郁者玩耍长大的，现在又多了个Septentrion的妹妹，这还真是……  
“我和响希不是那种关系，所以你的说法并不成立。”  
大和皱起眉头，冷静地说完，想到这个世界的峰津院大和和久世响希居然成为了情侣，明明他昨天也只是觉得响希很不错而已，不过，仔细想想，这似乎也不是很难接受。  
“咦？”不过峰津院都这个便宜妹妹更关注其他的事情，“嗯……哥哥大人，你不对我说点什么吗？”  
“我应该说什么？”大和奇怪地望着都，“你想要表扬吗？”  
“呜哇，”原本过来凑热闹看看另一个哥哥大人的都一下脸红了，“我才没有呢。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放心吧，我什么都不会对大和做哦！

“……我可不是人类哟？”都没忍住追加说。  
大和这下明白了，对方在意的是自己并非人类这件事。  
既然这个世界的峰津院大和同意了峰津院都的提议，让她担任J p's的局长，并开开心心地去旅游了，大和是不会想到这边的自己跟这两个星星是多么水深火热，见面就呛声的，他只是觉得这个女孩子说话稍微有点辛辣而已，而这对于不了解内情的他来说，也是不痛不痒。  
“忧郁者不也是吗？”  
这平淡的反应简直令人大为吃惊，让峰津院都一下不知所措起来。说起来她一开始也是好好说话的，因为峰津院大和一直对她很恶劣，就忍不住也反击了呢。  
忧郁者顺势就现身了。  
“好惊讶，大和竟然会主动提到我，我好开心。”  
虽然忧郁者这么说，大和从他那张脸上可感觉不到什么开心的感情。  
这边的忧郁者是跟峰津院大和关系不太好吗？虽然心里产生这样的疑问，大和也不会承认在他心中，忧郁者被他放在亲近的那一栏里面。  
“现在才出来，你该不会是拿我挡枪吧？”  
“怎么会，你是这样想的吗？我只是不想一见面就惹大和生气而已。”  
……  
那边很快你来我往起来，大和不知道第几次听到这话了，总觉得自己变成了一种世界奇观。  
“因为，大家都很喜欢大和嘛。”  
看到大和一脸无语的样子，响希安抚地握住他的手。  
太亲近了。大和到没有什么他喜欢的是另一个峰津院大和不是我的道德困境，因为他跟响希，根本连朋友都还不是。  
感受到大和的抗拒，却又没有甩开他的手，似乎是在犹豫，响希不禁想，真是个好孩子呢，按时间算，他现在跟大和的关系还很一般吧，让他都不好意思再逗对方了。  
“放心吧，只是普通地拉着手而已，是普通的友好行为，我什么都不会对大和做哦。”  
虽然这个大和也很可爱，大和怎样都可爱，但是等他的大和回来一定会气急败坏地吃醋的。  
“真难得，哥哥大人不是围着响希转，我看刚刚哥哥大人对响希的表白很平淡，还以为你们在那边也已经开始你依我浓了呢。”  
原来哥哥大人没陷入爱河的时候还是很冷静自持的嘛。她可以更好地嘲笑看到响希就摇尾巴的那个哥哥大人了呢。  
“反正这里是另一个世界，就算这边的我已经结婚了，也跟我没有什么关系，毕竟我那边也没有峰津院都的存在。”  
大和没事人一样地说，不过到底没有甩开响希的手。  
响希却不高兴了，撒娇似的把头靠在大和肩膀上，闷闷地说:“大和这么说，也太让人伤心了。虽然跟我交往的是另一个大和，我还是会希望每个世界的‘峰津院大和’都跟‘久世响希’在一起啊。”  
不过响希也知道，与其说大和没反应，不如说他其实根本还没还没明白恋人和爱情是怎么一回事，所以才会这么平静（懵懂）啊。  
“……原来如此，大和那边是还是第一周目。”  
忧郁者醒悟地说。  
说到这个，大和才是头疼，这种事情不但要来一次，还要来三次，还要换着星座进攻，北极星之后还有老人星，难怪响希说提前知道太多未必是好事，他都有点承受不住了。大和都开始觉得，以前相信迎接审判之后可以向神许愿新世界的自己是不是脑子出了问题。  
无论怎样的世界，只要在神的控制之下，是留存还是摧毁都在神的一念之间，倒不如把神推翻，让人类自己掌控世界，然后再靠自己的力量去改变世界。  
该说不愧是峰津院大和自己做的决定吗，当时他只思考了十分钟，就飞快地接受了这个纵跨三个周目并最终实现的选择。  
所以，比起喜欢谁，还是先讨论如何回去和如何实现这个操作吧。大和还没说出口，迫真琴也来了。  
“抱歉，我来晚了。”迫也是急匆匆地中止了任务赶回来，然后看到响希亲昵地靠着大和，迟疑了一下，“我听说……是半年前的局长跟现在的局长交换了？”  
换句话说，久世响希怎么这么快又跟局长黏上了？！  
迫倒不是作为娘家人对响希有什么不满，只是觉得久世响希的行动力也太强了。  
“总之，我们先来研究一下，如何获取另一个时空的坐标吧。”  
在座的都是人才，等史调试好机器之后，大家也很快敲定好了方案，之后就是跑模型。  
都可是很忙的，大和自己就是J p's的局长，他自己清楚，在帮着建立好模型以后，都就回去工作了，一时间清闲下来，大和也是无所适从。  
而且，虽然知道去到那边的是有过三次经验的峰津院大和，绝对能胜任这份工作，就算改变了目标，感情上他还是想要自己去完成啊。  
“放心吧，绝对能赶得上的。”  
在闲下来之后，响希以机会难得，把大和拖出去玩了，还附带一个拖油瓶忧郁者。  
大和也是有好奇心的，虽然不屑，但平民这一套对他来说确实是新奇的。  
此时天色较晚，正是下班和学生出来玩的时候，响希带着他们穿梭在商店街，身边来来往往是形形色色的人，还有欢声笑语。  
大和突然说:“为什么好多人看着我们？”  
那当然是因为三个大帅哥啊，还是不同风格的，响希心想，嘴上却说着:“大概是大和的衣服太酷了，这种制式，一般不会有人这么穿，会被当做cosplay或者乐团吧。”  
领带，风衣，手套，长靴，这简直是往性癖上穿啊，尤其是人还这么好看，这谁受得了。  
“嗯，这样太引人注目了，我们去换件衣服吧。”  
仗着忧郁者也不懂，响希说干就干，拉着大和进了一家服装店。  
两人装模作样地给大和挑选衣服，最后响希给大和选了一件深蓝色猫猫头T恤，美曰其名这样符合大和的年纪。其实响希一开始想找个同款情侣装猫耳外套的，不过这到底不是他的大和，还是算了，看大和穿没有穿过的可爱衣服也是很棒呢。  
大和又不是傻，但这又不是什么奇装异服，他也不是很在意。  
虽然大和把T恤像衬衣一样扎了起来，但猫猫头确实中和了他的气质，让他看起来柔软稚嫩了许多，不过帅哥就是帅哥，回头率大概下降了一点点吧。  
“你还真是在奇怪的地方容易满足。”  
大和提着装了换下来的制服的袋子，跟响希进入一家奶茶店，此时响希和忧郁者手上都拿了好几样小吃。  
忧郁者居然也会用手机支付，这是大和没想到的。他跟忧郁者相处的时候，对方不吃不喝，更不要说花钱了，这也太富有生活气息了。如果响希知道大和在想什么，大概会直接笑出来，因为大和跟忧郁者根本是五十步和一百步，大和自己也是个没有烟火气的人。  
关于手机和绑定证明，这还是都给忧郁者办的。用她的话来说，被哥哥大人拒绝一起旅游的忧郁者还真可怜，就自己空巢在家玩手机吧，然后又被忧郁者一通夸赞弄得满脸通红。  
“这个大概就是……情人眼里出西施吧。”  
忧郁者说，响希也不反驳，脸上笑眯眯的把章鱼烧和一杯奶茶推到大和面前:“因为每个人都是不一样的嘛，就像大和也会在别人不理解的方面感到高兴的，不是吗？”  
当然，那个别人不包括他，不然他作为峰津院大和恋人的脸往哪里搁啦。  
除此之外，响希还通知了新田维绪和志岛大地，大和完全不知道这两个人要来干什么，然后他再次被像看什么新奇事物一样地围观了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为、为什么他要被别人指着头教训啊？！

“哇，好可爱……我、我是说，这衣服很合适，然后，大和真的穿越了吗？”  
从没看过大和私服的维绪脱口而出，然后匆匆忙忙改口。而大地则是忍不住吐槽:“就算是平行世界的大和也抵挡不住章鱼烧吗。”  
只是因为响希推到他面前才吃了一口的大和表示他才没有喜欢章鱼烧，然后瞪了大地一眼，大地急忙把自己缩了回去。  
“说起来，明明连仲魔召唤，神之审判，拳打北极星，脚踢老人星都有了，时空穿越好像根本不算什么，但是真的发生了，果然还是很惊讶。”  
维绪好像不知不觉说了什么了不得的话，忧郁者还很赞同。  
“没错，前者是早就存在的，而穿越，我从这个世界诞生之起就没遇到过这种事呢。”  
“忧郁者觉得穿越不可思议这件事才更不可思议吧。”  
简直就像鬼说救命啊这里有鬼啊一样让人啼笑皆非嘛，大地心想。  
“听说大和是一醒来就到这里了？有什么异常，或者，身体有没有问题呢？”  
大和有点诧异新田维绪的积极主动，好像……都是朋友一样，他想起响希那句“大家都很喜欢大和”，这怎么可能？他怎么可能有这么多牵绊？  
不过，或许新田维绪本来不是那个意思，但无意中却戳中了重点，峰津院大和的身体真的有问题。不是因为这次穿越，而是他本来就因为过量使用龙脉导致的身体崩坏。  
“还是维绪细心！大和觉得怎么样呢？”  
大地紧接着赞成，然后是忧郁者，最后是若有所思的响希。  
“反正还有时间，大和去检查一下，顺便跟名古屋那些人见个面怎么样？”  
大和倒不是避讳就医，不过这也是不能泄露出去的情报，现在正是关键时刻，他不能让J p's产生不稳定。  
只是不知道这边的峰津院大和跟他是不是一样的情况，作为……恋人的久世响希又是否清楚？  
这一刻，大和又觉得不可思议了。理论上他认为跟峰津院大和有这样亲密关系的久世响希应该知道更多，情感上峰津院大和有能够分享这些秘密的人让他整个人都别扭得不行。  
“名古屋……我现在可不认识那些人。”  
大和冷淡地说。这他也听响希说过，在他看来，那只是一起反抗神的人，仅此而已。  
“去了就认识了反正大和迟早会认识的！”响希握住他的手，眼里是锋利的光芒，“还是说，大和有什么理由不能过去吗？”  
……  
峰津院大和，Jp's年轻的局长，更习惯下达命令的男人，这一刻感觉自己似乎被胁迫了。  
维绪敏锐地察觉到气氛不对，不安地问:“那个，怎么了吗？”  
“没什么，只是习惯某人的坦率了，突然这么傲娇，还真不适应呢。”响希微笑着摊摊手，抱歉地说，“不好意思，我有点私人的话想跟大和说。”  
然后响希把大和拽走了。  
另外三人也眼睁睁看着大和被响希拖走了。  
“该怎么说呢……虽然觉得理所当然，但好像就算是另一个世界的大和，对响希也没什么抵抗力呢。”  
“响希这是对所有大和特攻吧。”  
两人毫无压力地在背后说朋友小话，顺便问忧郁者还想吃什么。  
这边还挺其乐融融的，不过那边响希虽然在生气，也没有冲大和发脾气。他握紧大和的手，深呼吸两个来回，才敢转过头来看这个大和。  
“所以到底是什么事，可以告诉我吗？”  
“……”  
居然说他傲娇……不过，大和长久以来，习惯了一个人做事，一个人承担责任，因为没有可以分享的人，但是，在已经猜到的久世响希面前，否定还有必要吗？而且，因为对方是在关心自己，大和无端有一点点心虚。  
“也不是什么重要的事……”  
响希一把抱住了他。  
“一个人的能力是有限的，无论这个人有多强，所以，你不需要一个人承担一切，这里有我在，大家都在你身边，我相信就算回去也是一样的，因为，大家是一样的。一个人可打不了北极星和老人星，粉碎管理员系统，但是我们在一起，什么都可以办到。”响希紧紧抱住大和，不带任何旖旎，只是言之凿凿，恳切地劝解这孩子，“大和啊，就连Septentrion也不是只有一个哦？”  
“……真会说。”  
大和迟疑了一下，还是拍了拍响希的后背。所有人一起努力……的结果吗？  
然后大和被当头痛骂了一通。  
“哈？！真是令人难以置信！你是想顶着这样的身体来控制世界吗！”  
“明明是大和先提出身体检查的，结果自己却暗箱操作吗……”  
亚衣梨和绯那子刚好在附近进行表演，结束了就过来了，看到这个结果，真是惊天动地，毕竟、毕竟她们所熟悉的峰津院大和，可是一直活蹦乱跳了几个世界，一直到现在啊。  
“生病……就不能吃好吃的了。”  
纯吾慢悠悠地补充一句。  
响希和柳谷乙女默默在心里为这个世界的大和辩解:不、他的大和/局长真的没有这种问题。  
大和也是陷入自我怀疑，Jp's的民间协助者他懂，但是为什么他要被一群不熟的人……不，他为什么要被别人指着头教训啊？偏偏对方说的话他难以反驳。  
响希见好就收，向绯那子他们保证一定会好好看着这个大和，不让他继续做傻事。  
“我才不会做傻事呢……”  
大和对响希的用词表示不满。  
糟糕，好可爱……要忍住。响希深呼吸，绷着脸严肃地说:“是吗？因为过度使用超出身体承受能力的力量导致身体的损坏……那这是什么？”  
大和不说话了。  
但响希也知道，追加地问:“是龙脉吧？”  
大和惊讶地看了他一眼:“连龙脉也知道吗？”  
连大和的尺寸我都知道呢！响希没好气地想，忍住了说骚话的冲动。  
“是哦，我还得到了龙脉的认可呢。但是大和，你这样的话，我要重新思考一下……送你回去的方针了。除非你告诉我，你还有什么后手。如果你使用龙脉没有保护措施的话，”响希停顿了一下，要他来说，就离谱，从来没听过用龙脉还有副作用的！那边到底怎么回事啊！如果大和在那边用了龙脉之力，又会不会对他有影响啊！搞得他现在都紧张起来了，“作为朋友，我要对你负责。”  
真是有趣的说法，大和还第一次听到有人说要对他负责的。而且他注意到了，Jp's的局长怎么说也姓峰津院，但响希不但可以在里面自由出入，现在更是一副他可以做决断的口吻，看来他的权利比自己想的还要大。  
“呵，那看来你的名头比我的还好使呢。”  
响希愣了一下，无奈地说:“严肃点，说正事呢。实际上，你还是Jp's的局长，到时候听谁的还不一定。”  
毕竟他虽然有实际权利，但是没有正式的名分，要说的话，他只是峰津院大和的恋人，是挂名的编外员工。而且，他不想让大和觉得，因为他不是这个世界的大和，所以他是被孤立的，虽然他很清楚不能把两人看做同一个人，但是他也不希望大和跟这个世界的大家疏离。  
“不过，我会努力说服大家的。这不就是人类变通的地方吗？”  
“……哼，这叫人情大于法理。”  
大和笑了一下，响希也渐渐放松下来。  
“反正大和也是徇私枉法的那个吧。只不过，大和徇私，不是为了自己个人的欲望。”  
“这很难说，毕竟我也是有自己的野心的。”  
气氛慢慢变好了，不过，大和可不会这么简单说不让他做就不做了，这一点响希也懂。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哎呀哎呀，打扰别人恋爱是要被驴踢的。

在有另一个峰津院大和的存在，还知道了另一个世界的坐标的情况下，对比他们之前找上老人星的速度，这次也不应该花太长时间，不过，这次史遇上了别的麻烦。  
“简单来说就是，我们之前是从内部传送到老人星的，再怎么说也是在系统内部，现在我们是要到达另一个世界，首先要攻破对方的防火墙。”  
攻破世界的防火墙啊，相当于入侵另一个世界呢，想想史都兴奋起来了。  
响希把史的话转述给了大地他们。  
大和跟忧郁者都是编制程序的好手，之前他们在也在跟史一起攻克这个问题，然后响希一下课就把大和拖走了。  
大和的程序是可以用于自身的，一看就知道问题出在哪里了，大和反对无果，被响希以不能好好照顾自己的人不要说话堵了回去，现在四个人重新聚集在奶茶店里。  
“这样的话……那大和和大和是怎么交换的呢？”维绪思考了一下，疑惑地说，“大和过来之前，确实没有什么奇怪的事情吗？”  
“……没有。”  
虽然大和思考了一遍才说，大家还是帮他把前一天发生的事情都掰碎了重新解析一遍。  
“呜……虽然……对巨门星这个作战无言以对，但是好像确实没什么问题……”  
维绪发出了悲鸣。  
大地也是难过得不行，虽然当时他们都感觉要死了，但到底还是好好活着。  
大和一看他们的表现就知道，应该是有更好的办法，但是，事情已经发生了……响希摸了摸他的头。  
“不要想太多，更重要的是未来，还有改写一切的机会。”  
这个时机掌握得太好了，对面的大地和维绪都一脸一言难尽，不知道响希是不是乘机想摸大和头上翘起的那一撮头发（吃大和豆腐）。  
“……我不会为自己做过的事情后悔。”  
大和闭了闭眼睛，平静地说。  
响希不置可否地笑了笑，说:“大和跟我通话的时候，也没有说有什么奇怪的事情发生。”  
“嗯……”  
大家都陷入思考中。  
“如果说管理员系统对内杀毒，对外相当于防火墙的话，是不是因为，我们的世界没有管理员系统……是完全暴露在外面的……呢？”  
“确实有这种可能，我们之前只考虑了被系统清算的情况，确实有可能来自世界外部攻击的情况。”  
“这个……该不会像漫威宇宙一样吧……”  
大地冷汗一下就流下来了。  
“那是……什么？”  
眼看气氛越来越不妙，孩子都快把自己吓死了，响希只能叹了一口气:“这件事问问萨达克和都不就好了？”  
忧郁者十分欢乐，人类的想象力实在太丰富了，如果他需要呼吸的话，可能就直接笑背气了。  
“实际上世界与世界是相对静止的，就像一个房间里有很多个盒子，管理者会因为觉得盒子的内容物变质，把盒子清空掉，但是不会直接毁掉盒子。即是说，虽然人类毁灭了，世界还在。不过，来自世界外部的攻击，就跟大和的穿越一样，我也从来没遇到过，在把大和换回来之后，我们来加强一下外部的结界吧～”  
峰津院都也在电话那边说:“你们还记不记得当时能攻击老人星，是因为我和哥哥大人理论上作为同样的存在，让老人星产生了混淆，或许……这次也是，作为同一存在的两个哥哥大人，无意中同调的时候，被管理员弄错了……就算不是这个哥哥大人，也可能是另外一个世界的哥哥大人，我也觉得尽快在世界外部撑起一个结界比较好。”  
“嗯，就是这样，你应该参考的至少也是家庭教师Reborn呢。”  
响希调侃地说，大地顿时捂住耳朵:“好了好了，不要说了！”  
好在下午很快传来一个好消息，那边从内部也在钻防火墙漏洞，或许他们能找到管理员系统薄弱的地方，内外夹击。  
如果是那边的局长发起的，很大概率也是交给那边的菅野史行动，这种还没见过面，却已经在技术上和自己神交的感觉，十分奇妙。  
“不愧是大和……”  
知道这件事后，响希也是笑得甜甜蜜蜜，但是，他也没有忘记眼前这个大和的问题。毕竟已经知道了，就没办法放着不管啊。  
“就算我说不给用，你也不会听吧？得有人监督你才行呢。”  
“如果我们可以过去帮忙的话，大和也可以少用点这种危险的力量吧？”  
可以的话，维绪也想帮那个世界的自己一把。  
“哎，那我也要去。”  
大地紧跟着说。  
大和……大和一下丧失了语言，虽然白送的助手不要白不要，怎么被他们说得好像去度假旅游一样啊。  
其实仔细想想，响希所担心的，也正是大和所担心的，只不过在此之前，他还有更重要的事要做。可是大和不怕死，但他也不想死。  
他还真是交到了好朋友啊……大和多少还是有点动容。  
“……那要看你们能做到哪一步了。”  
在被响希抓去休息之后，他们又回到传送室里。  
史不禁感叹:“当初能在无完全侵蚀世界之前找到打败老人星的方法真是太好了呢。”  
要知道，当初他们可是信誓旦旦地说要在当晚之前完成。  
“毕竟怎样都是死路，只能埋头干了嘛。”  
虽然响希脑子好使，但是他对这个真的只在会用的程度，所以他现在……在旁边写作业。既然已经打定主意要第一个过去，给与他的恋人热烈的迎接，他当然是要守在这里啦。  
“是因为面临死亡的威胁，所以爆发了吗～”  
忧郁者接下话。  
死亡的威胁吗？虽然这边是和平的世界，那边还面临着Septentrion的威胁，但是大和奇异的，没有觉得很紧急，不然也不会还跟响希一起去逛街了。是因为他相信那边的那个峰津院大和，一定会把一切处理好的吗？明明从没见过，也知道两个世界的人不完全相同，也还是相信“自己”，相信响希他们说的话吗？  
都也过来看过几次，虽然她也很想留下来帮忙，但是她实在没空。不能专心做自己想做的事，还要花大量的时间跟别人虚与委蛇，这大概就是文明社会的不好之处了。  
响希在Jp's也是有房间的，虽然他本来就不可能夜袭这个大和，但是还是要跑过去说一声:“大和放心，我不会夜袭你的哟！”  
这种俏皮话，只是短短两天，大和竟然已经觉得很习惯了。  
第三天，伴随着另一个世界内部能量的强烈爆发，系统的防护终于出现了裂缝，而两边的史都扩大了这个bug，并努力使它维持下来。  
“嗯……打通了哟，有谁要试一试吗？”  
虽然还不算稳定，但史是个冒险主义者，她对这个实验已经跃跃欲试了。  
“那当然……是我啦！”响希非常塑料情谊地把大和推到一边，一边走一边说，“你们记得看着大和，先别让他过去。”  
这是句废话，在场的谁能拦着大和啊，但是大和也确实惊了:“你在说什么？！”  
“哎呀，小别胜新婚，局长就让响希先过去吧，打扰别人谈恋爱可不好呢。反正已经抓住了系统的尾巴，后面就不成问题了。”  
大和对这些人厚脸皮的程度又有了更深的认识，然而机会转瞬即逝。  
可是，等一下，那明明是他的世界啊？！


End file.
